Por siempre Juntas
by NatashaRushman
Summary: Misaki y Mika Mei son dos hermanas que luchan por sobrevivir a un mundo oscuro, en donde tienen que pelear por sobrevivir. El tiempo pasa y Misaki supo que vivió con una gran mentira.


**Hola! como estan? espero que bien, esta es mi primera sobre algo fuera de lo que es el ambito de romance, esta un poco sangriento, pero bueno, ANOTHER es gore, y amo el gore *-***

**Deja un comentario para saber si te gusto ^-^ Y si ya me sigues desde la historia FUEGO Y HIELO te digo que muchas gracias! **

**Los personajes no son mis ;)**

* * *

-Por siempre juntas-

Había una vez, dos hermanas gemelas,Misaki mei y Mika mei, ambas de hermoso cabello negro y ojos verdes, nacieron en la hermoso ciudad de Tokyo, japón.  
Pero ambas sin padre ni madre, pues su madre falleció a la hora del parto, y su padre era alcohólico y drogadicto, así que las vendió a un traficante. Ambas crecieron aprendiendo a defenderse de los demás, aprendiendo como asesinar a una persona, para así poder sobrevivir, ellas no eran las únicas, habían mas, niñas, adolescentes y mujeres.

Durante varios años ellas compitieron al grado de casi llegar a perder la vida, pero ellas siguieron luchando por sus sueño, aun si eso significaba en convertirse en psicópatas. Un día Mika había competido, pero esta vez con una niña de 10 años y Mika solo tenia 6 años pero llevaba mas tiempo aprendiendo a sobrevivir que su contendiente. Misaki siempre la esperaba en su habitación, compartían una pequeña cama. Misaki estaba preocupada, ya paso mucho tiempo y Mika no llegaba. Hasta que escucho unos pasos provenientes del pasillo, la puerta se abrió y miro a Mika con una blusa negra y un short blanco, ambos con salpicaduras de sangre, una herida en la mejilla y un corte pequeño en la pierna derecha. todo normal.  
Misaki sonrió cuando la miro entrar al cuarto, Mika estaba parada, le sonrió y luego cayo al piso de rodillas, boca abajo.  
-Mika!- grito Misaki  
Misaki se sentó al lado de Mika y le dio a vuelta, para revelarla a ella aun con vida pero con el rosto lleno de lagrimas que limpiaban las gotas de sangre de su rostro.

-Ya no puedo, estoy cansada, nos están poniendo adversarios mas difíciles cada ves y la tipa de hoy estuvo a punto de cortarme el cuello, pero yo se lo corte a ella primero- dijo Mika  
-No digas eso, trataremos de salir adelante, como todos estos años, recuerda que hicimos una promesa- respondió Misaki abrazándola  
-Una promesa, mas no un juramento-  
-¿Quieres hacer un juramento?-  
-Me sentiría mas segura así-  
-Bien, juro protegerte y protegerme para salir adelante a pesar de todo, y una cosa mas, si muero, quiero que continúes viviendo, yo te esperare-  
Misaki al escuchar las palabras de su hermana rompió en llanto.  
-Juro protegerte y protegerme para salir adelante a pesar de todo-  
-Es oficial desde ahora- dijo Mika entrelazando sus manos con las de Misaki.  
Misaki solo sonrió.

Varias semanas pasaron, pocas peleas fueron asignadas para ellas, así que ambas pensaron que las cosas estaban mejorando, pero tragicamente estaban equivocadas.  
-Misaki y Mika! vengan aquí!- Uno de los hombres mayores abrió la puerta de golpe y las llamo.  
Ambas se asustaron con el ruido de la puerta que las tomo por sorpresa, ambas estaban jugando. Ellas lo miraron a el con miedo, ellas siempre le habían tenido miedo.  
-Vamos!- grito con impaciencia  
Mika y miski se bajaron de la cama y siguieron al señor asta donde se encontraba el jefe. que era un señor alto y malo.  
-Queridas, como están?- les pregunto al ver su llegada  
-Bien- respondieron al unisono  
-Me alegra, y por cierto, Misaki, no me gusto mucho la idea de que querías dejar vivir tu amiga valeria-  
-Era mi amiga, era muy difícil hacer lo que debía-  
-No me importa!- grito -Bien sabe ambas como esta constituido este juego! solo una sobrevive! y de castigo van a tener otra pelea...Que les parece, "Gran pelea especial esta noche! Mika mei Vs Misaki mei"- dijo mirándolas y sonriendo malvadamente.  
Ellas abrieron los ojos como platos al oír eso, que significaban que tenían que pelear entre si, en donde solo una sobreviviría.  
-A su habitación, ahora!- les ordeno.  
Misaki y Mika asintieron, caminando de regreso.  
Cuando entraron al cuarto, Misaki se sentó en la cama y puso su cara en sus manos empezando a llorar.  
Mika solo la observaba parada, también quería llorar, pero seria inútil, así que pensó una solución.  
-No importa, puedes matarme ¿Vale? yo te doy permiso- dijo con una sonrisa  
-No puedo hacerlo- su voz se quebró  
-Debes- dijo con voz fría y dura  
-P-pero Mika, te quiero demasiado como para matarte- dijo Misaki para luego abrazarla y seguir llorando  
Pero Mika tenia el rostro indiferente  
-Quiero que me mates, hay mucha ciencia en ello?- pregunto  
-No puedo- nego  
-Solo pon el cuchillo en mi pecho y encaja bien, ya lo hemos hecho muchas veces antes-  
-No puedo yo...-  
-SOLO MATAME!- grito agresivamente  
Misaki se aparto de ella mirándola como si ella no fuera su hermana  
Mika solo rió psicopatamente por un rato  
-No lo entiendes? matarnos es la única manera de salir de aquí- dijo Mika  
-No, hay otras maneras de...-  
-NO LAS HAY! mi esperanza se agoto desde que el nos dijo eso-  
Misaki siguió llorando sin reconocer a su hermana, Mika solo le daba una sonrisa Psicopata.  
En eso, llego el mismo hombre que las había mandado a llamar  
-Es hora de la pelea!- ambas miraron y asintieron, acompañándolo hasta la jaula, el espacio en donde peleaban.  
La jaula era normal, como la mitad de una cancha de fútbol, rejado para que las competidoras no salgan de ahí. también contaba con dos puertas.  
Antes de salir a competencia fueron dotadas de sus armas, Mika tenia un cuchillo, y Misaki tenia un palo , con punta de hierro en el extremo.

Ambas fueron empujadas en la jaula y se pudieron ver a los ojos.  
-Comiencen- dijo el jefe  
-No quiero hacer esto- dijo Misaki  
Mika dio una sonrisa malvada y corrió hasta Misaki con el cuchillo para empuñarla  
Misaki se dio cuenta y se movió  
El cuchillo de Mika se atoro en la reja  
Misaki se quedo sorprendida, su hermana quería matarla.  
Mika dio vuelta, con el cuchillo en la mano miro a Misaki quien esta con el palo entre sus manos.  
Ambas corrieron en dirección de la otra, para luego golpear y esquivar los golpes que se daban. Misaki golpeo el cuchillo lo que provoco que se fuera hasta un extremo de la jaula, Mika no tenia armas ya, Misaki solo la miro, Mika lanzo un golpe hacia la cara de su hermana, quien lo esquivo golpeándola en la cabeza con el palo. Misaki sin querer aplico mas fuerza de la necesaria.  
Y al observar el suelo miro a su hermana muerta en el piso.

Ella grito, pero dio fin la pelea.  
los guardias a la fuerza tomaron a Misaki y la obligaron a regresar a su habitación. dejando as su hermana muerta en el piso, abandonada.  
Los guardias la aventaron al suelo y cerraron la puerta con llave. Misaki lloro sin parar en el suelo, se quería matar por haberle hecho eso a su hermana, así que lo intento, se golpeo muchas veces en la pared, su cabeza daba vueltas, y cayo en el suelo perdiendo la conciencia.

Esos recuerdos horrorosos se fueron borrando con el tiempo.  
Lastima que el milagro llego tarde, por que ese mismo día, la policía de Japón descubrió esa guarida y sacaron a todas las niñas y arrestaron a los criminales.  
Las niñas fueron cuidadas en un orfanato, recibiendo rehabilitación mental y física, entre ellas Misaki.  
Los años pasaron y Misaki fue adoptada cuando tenia 8 años, por unos padres muy amorosos que perdieron a su primera hija.

El tiempo paso y Misaki cumplió la edad de 16 años, olvidando la mayoría de su tormentoso pasado.  
Ella de cumpleaños pidió un corte de cabello, pues ya estaba cansada de tener coletas todo el tiempo, y eligió un corte de pelo hasta el cuello, el cual se miraba hermoso. Sus padres insistieron en comprarle ropa, entre ellas, una falda roja de cuadros y un suéter negro que le fascinaron, y acompañar esa ropa con unas botas.  
-Misaki, baja a merendar!- le llamo su madre.  
-Ya voy!- dijo abrochándose el suéter.

Bajo las escaleras lentamente y miro a su madre tirada en el piso, su cabello desparramado y tapando su cara, poco a poco la alfombra blanca se manchaba de un liquido color carmesí. Misaki no sabia que hacer.  
-Mama!- dijo corriendo hacia ella, se agacho y le quito los cabellos de la cara. la volteo descubrió que tenia una cortada muy grande en la yugular, provocando que la sangre saliera rápidamente. Ella se asusto.  
-Papa!- grito.  
Por alguna parte tenia que estar su padre, se levanto y miro la ventana, no estaba afuera, se dirigió corriendo a la cocina para encontrarlo. y ahí estaba. pero lo que Misaki no sabia era que el no estaba solo.  
Encontró a su padre sentado en el piso con un cuchillo en su pecho, cosa que rodeaba una gran mancha de sangre, su padre todavía vivo, estaba mirando a la asesina atraves de la puerta que transparentaba su figura, luego volteo a mirar a su hija quien lo miraba horrorizada.  
-Corre- dijo lo que pudo salir de su boca, para luego escupir sangre y morir.

Misaki se quedo paralizada, la puerta del patio de atrás se abrió, y entro una joven de la misma edad que ella, cabello negro y largo, vestida igual que Misaki, solo que la asesina tenia una venda que cubría sus ojos y la mitad se su cara. se acerco al cadáver de su padre para quitar el cuchillo de su pecho, todavía manchado de sangre.  
Misaki miro ella retiraba el cuchillo de su padre y grito, lo que provoco que la asesina la volteara ver, Misaki se asusto y salio corriendo de su casa, la asesina poco después corrió tras ella.

Misaki corrió y corrió asta el cansancio, se detuvo a tomar aire y mirar si todavía estaba tras ella, dio una vuelta de 360° y no la miro por ningún lado. se metió al callejón a esconderse, y esperar a que ella se fuera de su casa. el callejón solo daba vuelta a la derecha y ahí había un gran muro, lo que impedía la salida, Misaki se recargo en le pared, tomando aire, cerro un poco los ojos y se dejo caer, al abrirlos miro a la asesina parada en la esquina del callejón, Misaki la miro y se asusto, tomando una respiración irregular. la acecina avanzo hacia ella con dos cuchillos en sus manos, ambos manchados.  
-Misaki mei- dijo mientras avanzaba, sus pasos se escuchaban y Misaki no podía hacer nada. la acecina se agacho y se quito la venda de los ojos.  
-Mika- dijo Misaki sorprendida. la asesina de sus padres era su hermana, su reflejo, como dos gotas de agua.  
-Misaki, te extrañe- le dijo tocándole el rostro para calmarla  
-Pensé que te había matado, o que habías muerto- le dijo mirándola  
-Eso es lo que quería que ellos pensaran-  
-Como viviste todos estos años?- le pregunto Misaki  
-Sabes? eso no importa, Misaki, recuerdas lo que juramos?-  
Misaki empezó a llorar, los recuerdos eran borrosos, sabia que había matado gente, que sus verdaderos padres murieron, que ella mato a su hermana, pero de ahí nada mas.

-Recuerdas?- pregunto otra vez  
Misaki negó con la cabeza.  
-POR QUE NO LO RECUERDAS!- grito Mika al mismo tiempo que encajo uno de los cuchillos en el pecho de Misaki  
Misaki sintió el cuchillo adentro de ella, miraba la sangre correr lentamente por sus ropas y empezó a respirar con dificultad.  
En eso, Mika se sentó a su lado, llorando y con voz quebrada dijo:  
-Juramos estar juntas ante todo, pero no lo cumplimos, pero de ahora en adelante lo estaremos- dijo tomando la mano de Misaki como cuando eran niñas.  
Misaki solo la miraba sin decir nada, ya que sentía que su fin estaba próximo.  
Mika tomo el cuchillo y lo dirigió a su cuello, cortándose la yugular y muriendo en pocos minutos, Mika cayo sobre el regazo de Misaki.  
Misaki pudo sentir la sensación caliente de la sangre de Mika corriendo por sus piernas, volteo abajo mirando la cara angelical de su hermana por ultima vez.  
-Juntas por siempre- menciono para luego tirar una lagrima y escupir sangre, tomo su ultimo aliento y cerro los ojos para siempre.


End file.
